The disclosure relates generally to photovoltaic power generating structures. In particular, the disclosure relates to standalone or partially standalone solar photovoltaic structures for commercial and residential applications that might typically include carport, shade, porch, or canopy structures.
Solar photovoltaic (PV) cells utilized in the form of solar PV panels and solar PV surfaces for converting sunlight into electricity are becoming an increasingly popular source of clean and renewable energy in both commercial and residential settings. Solar PV panels and solar PV surfaces have been deployed directly on top of existing roof structures. They have also been deployed in standalone or partially supported solar PV structures, for example in commercial and residential carports or covered patios, porches and walkways.
One challenge is to make an aesthetically pleasing standalone or partially standalone solar PV structures that are easy and inexpensive to transport and deploy. Another challenge is to minimize extra equipment needed for deployment. For example, depending on the specific installation requirements of the system, the installation contractor often must provide cranes, ladders, or other lifting or placement equipment. An additional challenge is to make a system that is designed for modular expansion. Addressing these challenges can help to encourage wide spread use of solar PV structures in both commercial and residential settings and therefore the greater use of solar PV energy, a renewable energy resource. Aesthetically pleasing structures, for example, allow solar PV energy to be installed in both commercial and residential locations were appearance is important. Solar PV structures that are easy and economical to install and easy to transport lower the overall costs of a solar PV installation and thus encourage the use of solar electric energy as an alternative to traditional non-renewable sources.
For the forgoing reasons, there is a need for a standalone or partially standalone solar PV structure, in commercial or residential settings, designed for modular expansion, that is easy to deployed, aesthetically pleasing, and minimizes the need for extra equipment to facilitate its deployment.